thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Change of wiki name
This Forum has been started because we want to change the name of this wiki to The Pioneer Trail Wiki. Welcome all to this discussion. Some points of note *Seeing that Zynga has basically changed the name of Frontierville to The Pioneer Trail. *Once you have commenced you have to change your bookmark from Frontierville to The Pioneer Trail. *Most Pioneers have started referring to the game as The Pioneer Trail. *A lot of the icons used in The Pioneer Trail are the same as Frontierville *All the Collections are the same in both areas. *You can check all Goals in both areas. *Some Inventory items you can carry back to the Homestead *Some Goals require actions in other areas. *Images for various tasks are the same in both areas. *We are sure that there will be more crossover Goals in the future such as Hit the Trail! and it will also make it a lot easier to upgrade this wiki than to double up on a new wiki. -- 05:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Place comments and opinions below this line ---- I see Zynga have also changed the name to The Pioneer Trail on their live support. Also when you start to play The Pioneer Trail you have to install a new application. Zynga are also promoting The Pioneer Trail as 2 games in 1 The Pioneer Trail and Frontierville. -- 07:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Zynga have also changed the name on their toolbar to The Pioneer Trail -- 07:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I just spoke to a customer service agent for Zynga Albert: oh has the name been changed to the pioneer trail? Laura C.: Yes, now the game is called the Pioneer Trail. So it's official the name of the game has been changed. We should change the name of the wiki as well.-- 08:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree, then we would delete our sister wiki and transfer all of those pages onto this wiki. -- Neil Dennis 20:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My Suggestion Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I would suggest that you have www.thepioneertrail.wikia.com set as the main domain of this Wiki, and then I can change the name for you. This way - you can get here from the Pioneer Trail Wiki, but all the content of this Wiki still remains. Let me know what you think. - Wagnike2 21:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : I registered the pioneertrail.wikia before this wiki was updated as many of my friends where still in the frontierville game, i assumed that both games where going to be active at the same time, but since then Zynga has practicaly removed 'frontierville'. its better off simply updating this wiki, so if anyone can get Wikia Staff to remove that Wiki and move the domain here, feel free to do that. ChrisClayton 04:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Chris we started the other wiki because we were told it would be a completely different game. it is but uses most of the stuff here already and the fact they merged FTV into it and made 2 games in 1 as Zynga like to say. It made sense for us to close the other one and rename this one. So this forum is part of the wiki process. -- 04:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, i get it now, just saw thepioneertrail.wikia. ChrisClayton 04:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC)